The present invention relates generally to an advertising device bearing a plurality of coupons or the like promotions and, more particularly to a brochure bearing promotional advertising and delivering coupons in a more spontaneously organizing fashion through means of reusable envelopes and releasable leaflets which are not substantially in view until further investigation occurs.
Although advertisements are not entirely exclusive to the "coupon" type, much of the device's attributes are sought for this purpose. Typically, co-operative advertising vehicles promoting coupons via standard ad copy, pop-up ads, or scratch off game promotions to any significance are deployed through means of magazine supplements, free standing inserts, roll off the press newsprints, or direct mail applications.
These modes, while effectively proliferating mind boggling numbers of coupons, offer dismal redemption results in relation to their given proliferated numbers thereby limiting their cost effectiveness and likewise attractiveness. As presently illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,364 to Bortner, "Free Standing Insert With Coupon Flap," Bortner's more conventional format of using extremely high volume Sunday F.S.I.'s adds one of the most singly significant sources of coupon promotions into the marketplace.
Furthermore, Bortner and other's accrued F.S.I. volume and methods for coupon proliferation presently enjoy tremendous appeal in certain consumer circles possessing the required time and fortitude to clip coupons and organize themselves. However, further improvement in redemption results amidst the industries present means of deployment alone, certainly has no future. Moreover, the aforementioned dismal redemption results are directly accrued through just these very formats and methods of deployment mentioned above, whereby leaving behind the overwhelming majority of otherwise redeemable coupons for trash pick-up.
In further reference to the promotional medium of couponing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,958 to Jones et al., "Multi-Compartment Envelope For Coupon Nesting," Jones seemingly begins to establish the basis for a more refreshing approach to the common issues facing couponing (i.e. cost effectiveness and packaging) as an effective medium. And yet, this approach is immediately countered via Jones' own awkward, even clumsy "pressure sleeve" envelope certainly explain the invention's absence from the larger stage of design format. Furthermore, Jones' design deficiency could most certainly explain the invention's absence from the larger stage of promotional events.
In summation, the reason for the less than desirable redemption returns is clear. The present deployment activities of promotional advertising events are overwhelmingly predisposed to the operational premise of using exorbitant saturation methods alone, and thereby are remiss in their identification of, and adjustment to the greater issues facing couponing as an effective medium to date. These issues being, sustained market penetration (on a per drop basis), whereby enhancing the coupon's access to a given consumer's purchase cycle; and requisitely, the most imperative issue being that of attaining a sustainably heightened redemption performance.
In light of this, the major shortcoming of the prevailing deployment vehicles for high volume coupon proliferation is that they are entirely lacking any residual instrument in service past their initial drop dates, thereby leaving the benefits of successful coupon redemption to only a disciplined and organized minority of consumers.
Therefore, the present invention's formative approach is to envelop an attractive, intriguing convenience while positioning the recipient of the advertising brochure and its contents (structural copy inclusive) into a discipline of spontaneous organization through the device's systematic prescription.